Digital storage media, such as compact disk read only memories (CDROMs) and digital versatile disks (DVDs), may be used in a variety of applications including, for example, commercial software distribution, video and/or audio content distribution, data sharing and archival, and/or others. Often, the content stored on such digital storage media is restricted to use by designated parties (e.g., licensed users, business associates, purchasers, etc.) and is not intended for general use by the public. Methods have been devised in the past for protecting such content from unauthorized use, but many of these methods have been inadequate. Methods and structures are therefore needed for improving and/or simplifying the protection of such digital content.